working together
by Shape Shifter47
Summary: see inside for summary. sorry for the long wait. this is all rewritten. think of this as a final draft.
1. prologue

**I don't own cat grant, dc does nor do I own Jorge Ramos because he is an actual reporter for Univision so don't sue me.****This is a rewrite of working together because I wasn't exactly proud of the first one. **

**sumary: during a mission the team finds out about a new partnership between the light and their rivals the legion of supervillains. the justice league is forced to join forces with one of their biggest rivals: the legion of superheroes. A group of superheroes dating back to roman times. the problem: they hate the justice leagues guts. can they work together long enough without killing each other or will evil get the upperhand. read on to find out. i am thinking about putting in OCs. if you want any hero that you created or anyother justive league member to make an apperance pm me. any oc you sent might not appear in the story but if they're good then you're garanteed a spot.**

**Disclaimer: owning young justice is about as likely for a blizzard to hit Houston, Texas.**

**Metropolis**

**5:30 p.m.**

**September 18, 2012**

"This is cat grant reporting live from down town metropolis where the attacks from the legion of super villains and the injustice league have been hardest."

The blond reporter stood in front of what seemed like something out of a battle field. Buildings that once stood tall proudly now lay in pieces. There was still smoke coming from some of them.

"According to recent reports, metropolis is only one of the many cities bombed in the world. Among them is Houston Texas, London England, Tokyo Japan, Beijing China, Rome Italy, Paris France, and Cairo Egypt are among some of them. Survivors have been taken to shelters and hospitals. Not only have innocent civilians been injured but so have heroes. Among them are Black Canary, Captain Marvel, and Wonder Woman from the Justice League and from the legion of super heroes: Flora, Lightning Lad, and even Batwoman."

**Houston, Texas**

**4:30 p.m.**

**September 18 2012**

Jorge Ramos sat in front of the camera saying probably the hardest thing he has ever said.

"Yesterday at 3: 00 o clock the world's largest cities was attacked by the legion of super villains and the injustice league. Many people were severely injured and among them where our very own heroes. Batwoman, Lightning Lad, Flora, black canary, captain marvel, wonder woman where among those injured. They have been immediately hospitalized. The government has opened up shelters in neighboring cities…"

**Mount justice **

**5:30**

**September 18 2012**

Superman turned off the TV. Every channel showed the same thing.

"Where's Shape Shifter?" Shadow asked walking in.

"She's with Batwoman at the hospital. Been there since yesterday." He answered.

"Is she going to be alright?" Falcon asked.

"We hope so. She was badly burned and had some serious internal bleeding." At the look of falcon's face he quickly added, "Don't worry, she's a bat. Bats are born survivors. She'll be fine"

"Superman's right (for once). She'll be fine. We just have to worry about bomb voyage when Shape Shifter gets a hold of him." Shadow said.

"Batwoman is not the only reason she's at the hospital." Venus said walking in with a salad.

"Why?"

"Lightning Lad was severely injured by Ras al Ghul."

Falcon hugged her knees worriedly as Shadow placed a comforting hand on her.

**Recognized Martian l-20**

"Matt!" Shadow cried running to the Martian boy's side.

He had a cut in his side and seemed to have some broken bones, but they seemed to be healing.

"What happened?" Batman asked coming as soon as he heard his arrival.

"Bomb voyage is back. I ran into him while trying to get back to the cave" he gasped.

"Get him to the infirmary" Batman said. Both girls gently lifted up the Martian up and with one arm over their shoulders walked him to the med bay.

"I am going to kill them" falcon said after returning from the medical bay.

She stomped to the Zeta beams but was stopped by Batman.

"Out of my way!" she said trying to walk around him but he grabbed her, "let me go!"

"No. you and I both know you will kill yourselves, both of you" Batman said looking at Shadow. "I'm sending the team to fight them, you two are to stay here, understood?"

Both girls glared at him before storming off to their rooms.

"I'm going with them" superman volunteered.

Memorial hospital…

Shape Shifter sat looking at her two best friends lying unconscious in the hospital beds. The beeps monitoring their hearts. Their unsteady breathing. Lightning Lad. The only boy whom she ever trusted. Her friend. Fiancée now.

Batwoman, who always put up with her through the good and bad times. Always being the stronger of the two. She was like a sister to her.

"Please," she said between sobs, "be strong. Please. When we were little you always told me to be strong. Come on. You have to be strong as well. How can I be if you're not there? I don't want to lose my best friend."

Tears slid down her cheek. She didn't want to lose her family. Ras al Ghul will pay for what he did and nothing will stop her. Nothing.

Her ring alerted her of an incoming call. Batman's holographic face came on.

"Batman to Shape Shifter."

"Here Batman."

"Bomb voyage and gadget have been spotted in metropolis. I need you there, if you can handle it though."

"I'll be there." She said.

Metropolis…

Gadget and bomb voyage together equals disaster. One a tech genius the other a bomb expert. This time however they brought reinforcements. Sinestro was there including the league of assassins.

"this isn't going to end good." Robin said.

He and Batman looked at Shape Shifter who seemed to be trying to burn Ras al Ghul through her glare.

"easy now" he said placing a hand on her shoulder, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Shape Shifter had chosen her target and the best they could do was keep her from making too much damage. She turned into a tiger and leaped towards the leader of the assassins. The ninjas,let's call them that for now, drew their swords and ran at her. She turned into a dragon and reared her head. Many of them scrambled out of the way knowing what was going to happen. The white hot fire burned them critically and it wasn't helping that they wore black. Those who managed do avoid the flames where knocked out by her tail transformed back into her human form and walked towards Ras al Ghul.

"you are no match for me girl. I am the person who trained your mentor." He said as they both started the fight. he scratched her shoulder.

"you may be Bruce's mentor, but I wasn't trained just by him.i was trained as a roman soldier. I will kill you especially after what you did to me" she said.

Shape Shifter threw her batarangs at him but they where deflected by his sword. It came down and she managed to get out of the way but not uninjured. A large gash appeared at her side.

"Shape Shifter!" a voice cried.

A glance told her it was frost who called her. Ras saw her too and smirked.

"move I'll freeze him" she said over the mental link.

"no he is mine! Go help the others!

"A poor choice. Killing your self when you know your friends will suffer the same fate."

"at least I have friends" she spat.

Shape Shifter jumped back and flipped avoiding the sword but landed badly on her bad shoulder. She collapsed from the pain. Blood was already staining her costume and some was even dripping on the pavement. Ras smiled as he walked over to her and knelt.

"that is poison in your system. It's slow working but it'll be worth it." he turned her over. "look at you, the leader of the fiercest division in the legion and she's at my mercy."

"get away from my sister!" it was shadow. A batarang whizzed by.

"great more of you. No matter my work here is done." He said and turned to leave.

"get back here you *****"

Shape Shifter groaned from pain again drawing her sister's attention.

"Batman!" she called. He was immediately there.

"we have to get her back to the mountain." He said.

He called Kid Flash.

"get her back to the cave. Get there as fast as you can." Shadow said.

Kid Flash nodded and sped off not daring to comment.

At the cave…

The team and most of the wolves where there.

"is she going to be alright?" shadow asked superman.

The man of steel didn't say anything but rubbed the young girl's shoulder

"I am going to rip him to pieces!" hawk growled smashing her hand into the wall leaving a crater.

"Batman?" Robin asked.

"what?" he asked softly.

"she's going to be okay right?"

"I hope so Robin."

"she has to."

**So here it is the prologue. If you want a chapter by next week I'm going to need reviews. I'm not going to update until you do. I know there are people out there who are reading this so if you like it review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gotham city, new York**

**June 27, 2012**

**Midnight**

The team sat quietly watching the ware house below them. Two people where talking in quiet voices. The first one joker talking to what seemed like a female version of himself. The woman had short green hair and make up similar to joker's except she had two diamonds on her eyes,]. She had on a green vest over a white long sleeved shirt. Over it she had a purple tuxedo . her pants where white with black boots. They were talking in low tones but where able to hear them thanks to Superboy's hearing.

"it's so good to see you again, joker" the woman said sitting on the hood of her car, "I haven't seen you inn months."

"you know how it is whit these costumed pests. Never a day of rest, but tell me how have you been with the legion?"

"same old same old." She said waving her hand. "I managed to send those bats on a wild goose chase but I don't know how long it will last so let's get down to business. Do you have the parts?"

"yes I do. Oh we are going to have so much fun. Like old times, eh Harley?" he asked.

"don't remind me of those times. I was young and a fool. Now I have my own enemies and I'm not treated like a sidekick" she said angrily.

Wasn't Harley Quinn with the joker? Kid Flash asked Robin.

That was before she left him after an argument. She took on a new identity in Houston city.

Wait, Harley Quinn left joker and took on a new identity in houston and you and Batman didn't stop her? Artemis asked.

We aren't exactly allowed in the southern united states unless it's to catch our villains. That's why we don't have that many missions there. The one at cape carnaveral Batman had to literally beg the heroes to let us get Ras al Ghul.

Wow. Batman begging. The world must be coming to the end. Kid Flash said.

Let's focus on the mission. Kaldur said.

Harley Quinn took out a suitcase from the trunk of her car.

"this is the new part you and your team needed. Hopefully you can get it back to the light before the Justice League catches you."

"aww. You lost faith in me, harls?" he asked.

"don't call me harls! It's Jokeress! And you know it's really rude to eavesdrop!" she yelled at the building were the team was perched at.

How did she know where we were? Superboy asked

We must not underestimate her. We came here only to observe and not to engage in any fights unless absolutely necessary. Kaldur said.

A steel card embedded itself in the wall behind them.

I'm pretty sure this counts as 'absolutely necessary', kal wally said.

The team formulated their plan and jumped down from the building.

"well, well well. it seems that the legion isn't the only one with bird brats" Jokeress said.

Robin dodged a card coming from joker. Three more cards flew at them coming from Jokeress. Artemis fired some arrows and Jokeress dodged but joker got caught.

"you think I haven't dealt with archers before?" she called as she released her ex partner. "you are nothing compared to a master archer."

Artemis, angered, fired another arrow. Robin threw a Batarang which Jokeress caught in her hands.

"what the-?"

"come on, bird boy. You can do better than that" she taunted and returned the batarang.

"we have to go, Jokeress. Places to go people to see" joker said.

"you're right. By justice babies!" she called before erupting into maniacal laughter along with joker.

Jokeress threw a bomb at the team causing them to dodge. They drove off laughing as they did.

"we have to tell Batman what happened. This isn't an ordinary alliance. If joker joined up with a villain from another hero group, this could end badly." Robin said.

At mount justice…

"she called herself Jokeress?" Batman asked Aqualad.

"yes. She mentioned another group. A Legion." Aqualad answered.

Batman said nothing keeping his composure at the mention of the legion. He knew that group of heroes. He literally had to beg to get their permission to let the team go to florida for that mission. They hated the league. When the justice society of America started they threatened a full out war until they managed to create a peace treaty. The same went for the Justice League, they were allowed to stay on the northern part of the united states, but southern U.S, Mexico, central America and south America where off limits unless they had a villain there, but even the villains rarely went there. No one wants to fight a wolf pack 26 members strong. Especially if you don't belong in that area.

Normally, he would ignore Jokeress if she had committed a crime. However if she joined joker, then the league will have to interfere. Neither side will like it. fights will ensue, but it was the only way. There was a good chance joker will join the injustice league with the legion of super villains, if the injustice league was involved then so will the Light. He decided to call the rest of the Justice League and inform them of their possible alliance with their biggest rivals.

"are you sure? You know how they act towards us. How do we know we can truly trust them" green lantern asked.

"we have to take that chance. The Light and the legion of super villains will join together. We have to as well. it's the only way." Batman said.

"so who's going to houston and convince them?" the whole league looked at the man of steel.

"what? But ..but" he started to protest.

"come on kent. You are indestructible. If they do attack you're not going to die" flash said.

Superman nodded and turned to leave. "if I don't come back tell ma, pa and lois that I love them" notice he didn't say Superboy.

Houston Texas

Superman landed on the landing area in front of the large l-shaped tower. As he did a dozen wolves materialized in front of him growling.

"state your name and business" a man said. He was a Martian about the same age as miss Martian.

"superman. I am here for business from the league." He said nervously. Something told him those wolves could kill him, powers or no powers.

"the Justice League?" he repeated, "follow me"

The Martian led him to the building. as he entered he had to get recognized by the computer before entering. He saw many old leaguers who nodded at him before returning to their work. They passed a room where some heroes where learning about the history of their division. Finally, they reached a door which read

ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. LEGION LABS. WEAPONS ROOM

The Martian boy pressed a hand on a panel and introduced himself through voice recognition. The door slid open and revealed an array of weapons ranging from arrows to boomerangs to ray guns. Martian led him to an adjoining room where three heroes where bent over a table. They turned when they heard them walk in. superman took note of their emotions: surprise, shock, anger, hatred.

"why are you here? you're risking your rights to be in this country by stepping foot in our territory. What do you want?" the oldest asked.

She wore a black spandex costume. There was a purple wolf insignia and a black cape similar to Batman's but the interior was purple. She had a black domino mask (similar to nightwing's). the other girl wore a black spandex outfit. She had a red bird on her chest. Her gloves were red as were her boots. She had a cape with the same design as her sisters except the interior was red. She and her sister both had pale skin but not as much to be considered white. The boy next to them seemed about Robin's age. He had black gloves contrasting the red top part of his costume. The bottom part below his yellow utility belt was black as wee his boots.(think of Robin from the cartoon the Batman. The green part is black. The red part is all red except for the black bird on his chest.) his cape was split in the middle. It had a red interior and a hood. His domino mask was also similar to Robin's. he was obviously their brother except his skin was darker.

"last night, the team found Jokeress with joker in Gotham city. we think there could be a possible alliance with both the Light and the Legion of super villains."

"and you want to know if we could form an alliance?" the second girl asked in an amused tone.

"yeah. if you don't want to I can totally understand."

"no I think it will be a good idea. It has been rather quiet for the past few weeks and we are getting rather suspicious. We'll go to the cave. I'll assemble my team and I'll see you in a couple of hours. Now get out!"

Superman couldn't help but smile. Shape Shifter hadn't changed one bit after their last encounter when she was Batwoman. He nodded and left. The Martian boy followed him out.

"you're lucky. Usually she attacks before questioning." He said. Yep, hasn't changed a bit.

(I'm nobody. Nobody's perfect; therefore, I'm perfect.)

The team was sitting down when they heard the Justice League come in. they were each arguing with Batman.

"Batman, they're going to kill us. Even if they accept what's to stop them from turning on us?"

"what about the other legion divisions? Just because the wolf division agrees that doesn't mean they'll agree as well."

Batman sighed, "they won't turn on us. I now Shape Shifter. She is the alpha and in a wolf pack what the alpha decides they must follow. As for the rest of the divisions, they will have to trust us. Because the wolf division is the oldest and strongest division in the whole legion and have ties with the league, they'll trust us enough to not turn on us."

"when will they arrive?" wonder woman asks.

"in a few minutes, which is why I want all of you to treat them with respect. how we act towards them during this meeting will determine their alliance or not. Put all rivalries at the side. These people can and will defeat us when given the chance, so do not provoke them."

They left towards the conference room.

"what was all that about?" Artemis asked.

"something about a group of heroes who hate the league's guts coming to have a conference or something." Superboy answered.

Access granted Shape Shifter, Anubis, pyro, phoenix, vigilante

The said heroes walked in. Shape Shifter was a Hispanic twenty year old. She had a black cape similar to Batman's but the interior was purple. She had a wolf insigna on her costume. A yellow belt was on her waist. Her black domino mask was similar to Robin's. Anubis was an Egyptian boy. He wore all black. On his side was a black curved sword. He wore a helmet in the shape of a jackal's head. He also had a black cape. Next to him was a girl with what seemed like she was on fire. Her hair was on fire and where her cotume would be it was all fire. They figured she was pyro. Next to her was a woman in fire colors. On her arms where what seemed like wings. Her skirt also seemed to be made of feathers. A large yellow bird was on her chest. The next was what looked like a cowboy. He had the cowboy hat. A bandanna covered his mouth only revealing his eyes. He wore a white top shirt and blue pants. His boots where brown.

Shape Shifter walked towards the conference room in the cave followed by the rest of the heroes. They didn't acknowledge the team as they walked past.

"stuck up aren't they?" Artemis asked her face filled with disgust.

"nah, that's just part of their act. They're really nice once you get to know them" Robin said.

"how do you know?"

"I know Shape Shifter, but that's all I can say. Bat's orders" he said.

"wasn't vigilante part of the Justice League before their big break up?"

"yeah, seems like he got a place in the Legion of superheroes."

"I wish I could meet the rest of the Legion, I heard they have a Martian and an Atlantean too." Miss Martian said

"I heard they have a Thanagarian with black wings" Artemis replied.

"black wings? No Thanagarian has black wings!

They could hear yelling coming from the room. most of it was in Spanish, Chinese and Egyptian.


	3. Chapter 2

6

**Okay people here's my next chapter. I apologize for not updating any sooner, but it wasn't finished, but hey it's going to be great. Just to clarify Shape Shifter is/was Bruce Wayne's ward. She's 25 in this story. Also Batman's a grandpa! His grandson is Dakota vicuna he's four and very cute. Lightning lad/ carlos vicuna is also in Jennifer scott's story in another world.**

**Dakota: hi**

**Me:Dakota can you do the disclaimer pretty please?**

**Dakota: will I meet gwanpa?**

**Me: next chapter.**

**Dakota: Pinky swew?**

**Me: pinky swear**

**Dakota: Shape Shifter47 doesn't own anything.**

In the conference room…

"okay, so first things first. Everyone know why you're here?" superman asks the founders and the leaders of the most renowned and prestigious and possibly most dangerous group of heroes.

"We know why we're here, Boy Scout, get on with it" Shape Shifter said bored as she tossed a Batarang up and down. Anubis was sharpening a knife on the table occasionally running his finger on the blade to test its sharpness. The rest of the girls looked like they would rather be anywhere but here.

"As we all know, last night joker and Jokeress were seen working together exchanging some kind of weapons." Batman started.

"The bambinos found them right?" pyro asked in an Italian accent.

"They looked young. Especially the kid who looks like crow" Anubis said.

"Robin?"

"Yes, him. He looks about 13. Are you sure it is wise to let one so young fight such dangerous villains?" Anubis asked.

"When did this go from a discussion of partnership to our protégées?" green arrow asked.

"I think what Anubis is saying is that we don't normally work with people so young. Our youngest members are 16." Shape Shifter said calmly.

"Really? Crow's 16? I thought he was younger" vigilante exclaimed.

"It's probably in his genes. Dad looked like he was 25 when he really was 37. Don't know why though" phoenix said.

"Okay back to business. Why should we decide to partner up with you?" Shape Shifter asked facing the league.

"We think it would be best for us. If our villains are working together then it would be best if we did as well" Aquaman said.

"And why should we do that? From what I can tell, the league can hold their own, without our help. They stopped an alien invasion for the first time by themselves after all" pyro said.

"Are you saying we can't hold our own?" Hawkwoman asked angrily.

"Maybe"

"Pyro…" Shape Shifter said warningly.

"Don't act like you don't know. They are weak! We could beat them all right know with both hands tied behind our back.

"They don't even care about their kids!"

"Pyro"

"Don't act like a fool. We all know of hawk and Aquagirl's parentage." Anubis said angrily in Egyptian.

"You think I don't know? Why do you think I hate them?" Shape Shifter asked angrily like wise.

"What are you talking about?" both hawks asked.

"They don't know. Why am I not surprised?" phoenix said.

"What are you talking about?" they repeated.

"Your daughter Roxanne Hol otherwise known as hawk." Shape Shifter said. She clearly wanted to avoid this conversation.

"What?!" the Justice League cried out.

"You had a kid?" flash asked the Thanagarians who looked down in shame.

"Yeah you should be sorry. The poor girl could've died if Sur'ann and her parent's haven't found her in the waves." Anubis said.

"Sur'ann? The daughter of Ghar'ann? The criminal?" Aquaman asked. "You allied yourselves with criminals?!"

"Sur'ann is no criminal Orin. She is the best water magician since Aquawoman. We are lucky to have her." Shape Shifter said.

"She is a criminal!"

"Anubis here was wanted in 47 countries. We gave him a chance to redeem himself. Now he is the representative of the feline division." Shape Shifter said.

"She is right. I am proud to be part of the legion. They gave me a home. A family. I could trust them without a doubt."

"My father is a vampire. He has killed many people yet I am here. I am the leader of the most prestigious and wonderful group of heroes. You however judge people of their actions and not by who they are. Anubis had merely wanted to survive in Africa. Sur'ann helped her father because he loved her and his crimes where only because he wanted to sustain her." Shape Shifter said angrily. She turned to her team, "I'm going for a walk. I can't stand sitting being here."

Her team mates who cast glares at the Justice League before exiting.

"So that's it? They aren't going to help us?"

"She will. Shape Shifter merely needs to cool herself down." Batman said.

"They had no right to ask those things" Aquaman said angrily.

"On the contrary Aquaman, They had every right to do so. It is in their nature to test their allies. They were seeing if we could stand such questions. You're lucky she asked only that. They are known to ask personal questions as well." superman said.

"This makes them a very difficult team to work with. They're excellent at black mail." Batman added. He left following the legion.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to my daughter"

Happy Harbor Park…

Shape Shifter had turned into a dog as she watched the children play in the park. Many kids had shyly come up to her wanting to pet her before their parents called them away. She just watched after them. A kid had bravely come up and had started petting her.

"Mommy can we keep her?" the boy asked looking at his mom.

"I don't think so, lance. She's got a collar, see. She already belongs to someone else." She said referring to the black collar that appeared along with her dog form.

"Ace, come on girl" a voice said. She turned and saw Bruce Wayne. She wagged her tail before getting up and trotting over to him.

He led her to a secluded bench.

"How's it been?" he asked her. She turned into her civilian identity.

"It's been… okay."

"Lightning lad's been treating you right?"

"Yes. God, Bruce you are such a dad sometimes" she said smiling.

"What about Dakota?" he asked her. She froze.

"How do you know about Dakota?" she asked although she wasn't surprised he was Batman after all.

"It's not important. What is important is how long you were planning to keep it a secret.  
"I was going to tell you next time I went to the manor. He wants to meet his grandfather. He already met Dracula. He really likes him." She said.

"When can I see him then?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe when all of this calms down. Carlos is taking care of him while I'm here. Dakota is learning fast. He can only turn into a wolf or a bat, but he inherited his dad's powers as well as his stubborn personality." She took out and showed him a picture. There was a little boy sitting between her and Carlos vicuna. He looked like Carlos except he had his mother's eyes as well as her black hair. He was smiling just like his parents.

"He looks just like Carlos, but he's got your eyes," he said looking at it.

"I might bring him here if circumstances allow it."

Jessica took out her phone which had started ringing.

"Hello... what... how-… all right I'm on my way….. They're fine right... okay we'll be right there" she hung up.

"What happened?" he asked

"Legion tower is under attack. They bombed it." she said. She turned into a cheetah and raced to the cave.

Recognized Shape Shifter lw-01

"What's going on?" pyro asked.

"Legion tower is under attack. Come on" she said as she raced out again. They ran after her as well.

"Should we follow?" Aqualad asked.

"We are." Batman said. "Suit up, we're going to Houston"

**So that's it for now. You know my friends think I'm crazy for liking Robin. My friend already tells me his the love of my life. I tell them that Robin may be fake but at least I know he won't break my heart. Long live the boy wonder!**

**Dakota: yay! Gwampa's coming to houstown! Weview people or I won't get to meet my gwampa.**

**Me: you heard him, he wants to meet grandpa Bruce. The more reviews I get the longer the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

9

The American tower isn't the only thing that was getting attacked. As the legionnaires headed to Houston they got a report from the Australian, Egyptian, Chinese, and French towers requesting assistance. Their towers had also been bombed. Pyro turned into a dragon and carried Anubis on her back. Pyro was dropping him off in Cairo on her way to Paris. Vigilante rode on phoenix's back who was headed to Australia before heading to Malaysia. The fire from the bombs had spread to nearby forests and cities. It was too much for the fire men to contain alone.

The Justice League took a unanimous vote. They were going to help whether the legion liked it or not. They headed towards Houston. As they passed the border line between their 'territories', as the legion liked to refer to them, they expected a full blown attack from them or a demand telling them to turn back now.

The team landed in a secluded area and got to work. they spread out helping where they where needed.

Kid Flash

Kid Flash sped towards a two story house nearby. There where two kids huddled together in a closet. He motioned for one to climb on his back and the other he carried bridal style. The one on his back clung for dear life as Kid Flash sped them outside near the waiting officers.

"are you blur's sidekick?" one of the kids asked

"no, I'm flash's sidekick" he said confused by who was blur. "is there anyone else inside?"

"our mom and dad"

Kid Flash suppressed a groan. The fire in the house was too hot for him to go inside at full speed.

"guys, I'm going to need back up" he said.

"call off you're back up kid; it's here"

Kid Flash turned and saw a twenty two year old woman in front of him in a costume similar to his except that it was all yellow with red gloves and boots. On her chest was a yellow lightning bolt. She had short blond hair that reached her shoulders.

"well?" she asked as she turned to him on her way to the house.

"what?"

"you coming or do I have to carry two full grown adults by myself?" she asked before breaking into a run inside the house.

Kid Flash followed. The heat inside the house was intense and the smoke was thick. Peaces of the roof collapsed piece by piece.

"here, it'll help you breathe better. It'll help if you put on your goggles as well" blur said.

Kid Flash took the filtration mask she had given him and followed her as she climbed the stairs quickly and cautiously. She led him to a room. she placed her hand on the handle and yelped when she felt the hot metal. She tried turning it but the door was stuck. The metal must've melted.

"how hot is it?" blur asked wally. Her hair was clamped to her neck.

"if we don't hurry the boiler's going to explode"

"on the count of three we throw ourselves on the door. Ready…one… two…"

On three they ran at full speed at the door breaking it down. They saw two motionless bodies on the floor.

"take the woman, I'll take the man." She said.

Kid Flash nodded and took the mother. He understood why she had picked the father. The woman was heavy enough for him to carry. they walked out of the room to find the stairs collapsed.

"Kid Flash, can you jump out of the window with her?" blur asked.

Kid Flash nodded. Blur adjusted the man in her arms as she ran at full speed towards the window and smashing it. Kid Flash steadied himself and followed. Thankfully for him the fire men had already prepared for his landing. They had stretched a cloth underneath him in which he fell on safely. The parents were taken into an ambulance.

"you did great" blur said patting him on the shoulder.

"really?"

"sure, I'm glad we got to work together." She said.

Kid Flash opened his mouth to say something when flash arrived.

"oh, I see you met blur." He said.

"you got a great kid here flash," she said.

"I know."

"well, I gotta run. can you two take care of this neighborhood?" she asked. The speedsters nodded. Blur thanked them before running off in a blur of red and yellow.

Artemis

Artemis had found a group of thugs who had taken advantage of the situation by robbing a bank. They were busy filling up bags to notice Artemis had snuck into the vault with them until an arrow flew by.

"archer's here hurry up boys" the leader said. He wore a black tuxedo. On his hands where gloves. His name: Boom.

The robbers finished and saw Artemis aiming an arrow at them.

"hey, you're not archer" they said, "who are you? Did archer send you or somethin'?"

"aww, come on boy's I'm not that heartless" a voice said behind Artemis.

It was a woman of about 23 holding a dark green bow. Her costume was similar to Robin hood's.

"you must be Artemis, green arrow's new protégée" the woman said. "I'm Archer"

"green arrow? From the league?" boom asked. "the legion must be desperate if they're hiring rookies like the league"

"nah, I didn't even know she was here until I arrived." Archer said.

"that explains it. I was starting to think you didn't think I was dangerous enough to face me yourself" boom said in a dramatic hurt voice. "now I can take you down… wait where's jester? You two always work together"

"is he always this talkative?" Artemis asked.

"he's just warming up. it's better if you talk to him, though" archer replied, "jester's was assigned a mission out of the country but he said hello"

"oh well tell him I said hi" boom said disappointed.

"he talks to much."

"he usually does this to get attention from us. He's just one of the minor villains and one of the nicer ones if you play along with him." Archer said.

"yep. Well I gotta get going" boom said leaving.

"that was… weird." Artemis said lowering her bow.

"you want to help me patrol this area?" archer asked her. Artemis decided she had a better chance of helping out with Archer and joined her for the time being.

Superboy

The boy of steel landed near one of t he attacked building: a 5 star hotel. People screamed for help as firemen tried to reach them. He was about to jump when he saw two blue and red blurs in the sky heading towards them.

"it's superwoman and super girl!"one of the spectators cried out. (I know it's very cliché but I didn't know how else to do it).

The oldest of them, superwoman, Superboy recognized as kara zor-el, superman's first protégée. Her costume was similar to a cheerleader's except that the colors where similar to superman's. super girl wore a white shirt with the s shield and a blue skirt along with red boots. She had black short hair and green eyes. They noticed Superboy and flew over.

"who are you? Superman fan?" supergirl asked disgusted.

"supergirl, be nice" superwoman said scornfully at the girl. "never mind her, she get's like this with new people. I'm superwoman and this is supergirl. Who are you?"

"Superboy" he said.

"pleased to meet you" superwoman said holding out her hand.

"come on superwoman, those people aren't going to save themselves" supergirl said.

"right, sorry, come on."she said but noticed that Superboy didn't follow.

"don't just stand there come help us" she said.

The boy was confused but followed them to the hotel. They seemed to notice he couldn't fly and told him to help the people in the floors where the fire fighters couldn't reach. Soon they had rescued everyone in the building.

"so you're superman's kid or something?"

"I'm his clone."

"is kal-el treating you alright?"

"I don't think he cares." He said angrily.

"when i get my hands on him-"superwoman was interrupted by a call in her ring.

"Shape Shifter to superwoman" a voice said which Superboy recognized as the legion's leader.

"superwoman here"

"we need you in peru, now. Let supergirl keep an eye on Superboy. Shape Shifter out."

The holographic image disappeared.

"try not to kill any one supergirl" she said before leaving.

"no promises" she called and turned to Superboy, "you want to help me patrol the area?"

"I guess"

"great follow me, I know a great spot." She said leading him into the city.

Aqualad

A fire had erupted in an oil refinery in the gulf of mexico courtesy of a small bomb. Aqualad swam towards the refinery when he sensed two other people in the water. He turned and saw two figures swimming fast towards the refinery as well. when they saw him they stopped allowing him to see them. The first one, the oldest, was a Chinese woman with dark ocean blue eyes. Her costume was similar to a swim suit. It was mostly black except with two thick lines on her sides. The other girl was a darker skin color almost invisible in the dark blue water. Her costume was exactly like her partner's except instead of blue it was a dark green.

"who are you?" the oldest one asked.

"Aqualad, aqua man's protégée." He answered.

"orin? He got a sidekick?" the woman asked incredulously.

"you know of him?"

"he took the throne after he defeted my father in a battle and exiled my family for plotting against him. I won't tell you my name but you may call me Aquawoman. This is Aquagirl my partner." She said.

"pleased to meet you" she said.

"come, we must stop that oil from spilling any more than it you join us?" she asked.

"yes."

"wonderful. Just follow my lead as Batwoman would say." She said swimming to the refinery. Using their telepathic powers they cleared the area of any marine life.

"Aquagirl, I need you to use the aqua jet to get these people out of here. can you do that?"

"of course."

"Aqualad and I will stop the leak." She said. Aquagirl pressed a button on her belt. Soon enough a large triangle shaped submarine appeared and floated to the surface. Aquawoman led Aqualad to the bottom of the sea where a dark black cloud was coming out: oil. Lucky for them it was near some large rocks.

"can your water bearers cut through rock?" she asked. He nodded knowing what they where going to do. He cut the larger rock as Aquawoman created currents with her hands ,using Atlantean magic, to move them onto the whole. Soon no more oil came out.

"what will we do about the oil?"

"the clean up crew should be here soon ready to siphon of the oil from the water."

At the coast….

"thank you Aqualad for your help, I really appreciate it." she said shaking hands with him.

Miss Martian

M'gann was flying the bio ship when she spotted two villains terrorizing the citizents, robbing a store and generally making a big mess of the place. The first one was a typical thug and the other was acostumed villainess. She wore a purple cat costume. he eyes where also feline like. To add to her cat like demeanor she also had a tail and very feline teeth. Miss Martian camouflaged her self and approached her but the cat-lady sniffed and turned in her direction.

"Martian, you know I can sense you" she said. the man fired a missile at miss Martian who braced herself but the impact never came.

Miss Martian opened her eyes and decamouflaged.

" you're not Martian" the cat lady said.

"boy, you villains really need to recognize your enemies."a voice said above. The three of them looked up to see a Martian boy wearing a male version of miss Martian's costume except that it was mostly black and a dark blue. He was on a circular disk similar to a surf board. (it's like static shock's only with markings like the bio ship)

"Martian!" the woman cried out.

"the one and only."

"kill him!" katra yelled to her thug who fired. Martian dodged with the skills of a skate boarder and a surfer.

"come on is that the best you can do?" he asked. He sent miss Martian an image of what to do.

The Martian girl sent a psiwave atkatra who held her head from the mental attack. She collapsed and Martian used his telekinetic powers to tie them up.

"wow, that's one strong mind you got there, thanks" he said flashing her a smile.

Miss Martian blushed, "is she alright. I mean I think I went a little to hard."

"nah, katra's been through vampire hypnotism and Martian hypnotism before. She'll be fine, but she'll wake up with a major head ache. I'm Martian, the legion's Martian boy. You must be miss Martian with Martian Manhunter who's with the league" he said. "pleased to meet you"

Miss Martian shook her hand with Martian and helped him patrol the area.

The boy wonder

Robin found himself in the middle of a fight between three drug dealers who each had at least twenty followers each. He did his best to not get severly hurt but it was nearly impossible. That is until he heard a very familiar voice.

"really guys? Forty against a little thirteen year old midget? Where's your sense of sportsmanship?"

"shadow?" he asked incredulously as he dodged a punch.

"girl? You know this bird brat?" one of the dealers asked.

"know him? He's my brother, and you know what happens when you mess with my family" shadow said jumping down. The thugs immediately stepped away from Robin as if he had suddenly been radiating radioactive waves.

"that's better. Now you have twenty seconds to leave or I'll call in Batwoman and falcon. One… two…. Three…"

The men scattered, leaving Robin alone with his sister.

"how did you do that?"

"easy. Batwoman had showed them how she treats drug traffickers when she visited houston for the first time."

"what happened?"

"two six moths comas, twenty major concussions, three broken legs, all of them in year long body casts…"

"okay I get it" he said.

"so, you wanna help me and blackbird patrol?"

"who's blackbird?" he asked.

"me" a voice said. It was a boy about Superboy's age. He was obviously shadows brother especially with the shape of his face.

"black bird, partner to Shape Shifter and shadow" he said holding out his hand.

"Robin" he said shaking his hand, "I suppose we could patrol together."

"great, we'll show you around come on"

Meet Dakota, bats!

To say Batman was surprised when Shape Shifter trusted him with her son, was an understatement. He's never raised anyone younger than 7 years old. Dakota was a four year old kid even though he acted older.

"it's only until everything calms down. Please?" she asked turning into a puppy for added effect.

"fine, but only until everything is over" he said.

"thanks, B" she said hugging him then she turned to Dakota who watched Batman curiosly. "Dakota, mommy and daddy need you to stay with your grandpa okay?"

The boy nodded. "I want you to be good and don't join in with any of your uncle Dick's pranks."

"okay," he said silently. Shape Shifter hugged him. The small boy threw his arms around her neck before taking Batman's hand.

"we have teleporterers here if you want to take him to the manor." she said.

Batman took the boy to the Batcave first. He looked around the cave with wide eyes.

"ahh, master Dakota, I trust that your mother has packed you clothes?"

"yes" he said quietly.

"he's a little shy Alfred" Bruce said.

"no matter. You can share a room with master Dick." He said noting the boy's young looks.

"okay" he said brightening up. he hated being alone. His parents had created a door that opened between his room and their room in case he got scared.

**Yay! I got this chapter done! I'm so sorry for the delay but i just moved and I barely got internet yesterday at 10:00 and that's when I go to sleep. To make up for it I made this one extra long. If you have any suggestions or would like a hero to appear or you a hero of your own you want to appear here tell me through pm or review. Dakota acts a little older than he looks like because he has nimal dna thanks to his mom and animals mature faster than humans. If you have any ideas for a prank he should do with Dick tell me. Until next time!**

** Now press the pretty little button!**

**Ooooo**

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

**Oooooooooo**

**Ooooooo**

**Oooo**

**Ooo**

**Oo**

**o**


	5. Chapter 4

**So this is kind of a filler chapter and I don't really like it but it's for the time being. I will accept 5 heroes that you send me, but it has to be through pm. The deadline is before new year's. I am taking mission ideas now.**

**You know I think that DC should check fan fictions if they want any good ideas. Who agrees with me people.**

**Disclaimer: I own young justice. Yep that's right… what?... that's DC?... *grumbles*… fine! I don't own it! thanks for ruining my dreams!**

After the legion had managed to extinguish the fires they decided what to do. They needed a place to stay. The dragon division had already gotten used to sleeping in caves so they didn't have any trouble finding a place to stay. They even had some technology they had salvaged like their communicators. The Australians where used to fires so they had managed to keep their tower in working order and only needed a few repairs. The Cats hardly used theirs unless for emergencies since they were used to sleeping outside. The wolves however didn't know where to stay. Their Californian tower had been destroyed in an earthquake two years ago. They could stay outside as wolves but they didn't really feel comfortable. They felt homeless like that. So they did the one thing they will probably never do in a million years: accept the Justice League's offer to stay at mount justice and the watch tower. they decided for half of the legionnaires to stay at the watchtower and the other half to stay on earth.

Heroes staying in the watch tower:

Shape Shifter

Batwoman

Falcon

Blur

Shadow

Blackbird

Archer

Robin hood (her protégée)

Jester

Circe

Lightning lad

Hawkgirl

Aquawoman

Aquagirl

Illusion

Venus

Martian

The team watched as the computer named off the legionnaires that where staying in the mountain. Most of them looked like the mountain was the last place they wanted to be in except for those who had already met the team.

"wonderful, I am going to spend the next weeks of my life with a bunch of untrained teenage superheroes." hawk girl grumbled in a british accent.

"there is a speedster with them." Illusion, a boy in civilian clothes said. He was a black 19 year old with short hair.

"wonderful"

"come on, I worked with them during the explosion. They're actually very good, but you're right illusion, they still need more training."

The team introduced themselves to the newly arrived legionnaires who shook their hands politely.

**okay so it's short,, but I hardly have any ideas.**

**I will put this story on a very long hiatus until I get reviews. They give me inspiration. **

**So I got this idea while I was showering, but I don't know how to start you like it tell me if I should start it or if you want it.**

**Damian al Ghul/Wayne was raised by his mother and a girl/boy close to the batfamily. That character has to be an OC. The league of shadows kidnapped him/her during patrol or a fight in Gotham. They have disappeared and even bats has lost hope. Damian really like him/her and enjoys stories they tell of the outside world. One night they escape to Gotham and the shadows chase them. Damian tells them that he wants to be with his father and nothing will stop him. **

**That's all I got. If you like tell me. If yo want this idea tell me cause I want to see how it works out.**

**Review! I command you!**


	6. Chapter 5

3

**okay, because I got a review I'll post this chapter, so thanks to TheOriginalLegendaryMaster for your review.**

**So in case anyone else got confused by the chapters before Shape Shifter's biological father is Dracula and her adopted father is Batman. Her husband is lightning lad who is the father of their son Dakota. The reason Shape Shifter has her powers is because during a mission with Batman she was experimented on by Cadmus. Batman being Batman didn't want her to keep on being Batwoman so she ran away after a heated argument. They made up later on.**

**Unless it wasn't obvious before I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

The legion had been busy for a while and avoided the league for the first days. Shape Shifter was the first to break the tension.

"We need to use hall of justice" she said.

"why?"

"we need to get more heroes in the legion. Normally we would do it at the tower but since it's destroyed we need your hall."

"I suppose so" superman said.

The legion's magician's set up a locator spell for possible recruits. Once they found one they sent a wolf to them.

**Sapphire Raven **

Amber-rose black a.k.a Sapphire Raven, watched over Blüdhaven. She wore a bright blue costume with thin silver lines on her arms that led to form an X over her chest. She yawned silently as she watched the streets below her. She hadn't slept for a while and was about to turn in when she heard an alarm bell coming from one of the banks. It was just an ordinary thug, but rather than let the police handle it she decided to take care of the villain herself. She spread her silvery wings and swooped down. They were too busy to notice her until she landed.

One of the robbers tried shooting but she dodged out of the way and kicked him in the gut. He doubled over. Sapphire Raven moved to a fighting stance as the other thugs rushed at her. She felt a slow breeze come through a broken window. Using her wind manipulation, she turned the breeze into a small tornado. Not long after the police arrived to find the burglars unconscious and sapphire Raven gone.

The young hero watched from an alley and saw a large black wolf walk towards her. She tensed ready to fight but the wolf dropped a parcel at her feet. Confused she picked it up and read it.

_Congratulations sapphire Raven you have been chosen as a recruit for the legion of superheroes wolf division. If chosen you will be placed in the beta squad of our covert team. Try outs to become a member will be held in two days in hall of justice, Washington D.C. arrive there no later than 7:00 a.m. please send a letter if you are to attend. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Shape Shifter_

_Alpha of the wolf division_

The legion of superheroes. she had heard of them especially in school during one of her history classes back when… no she won't remember that part. Her teacher was from Texas and had seen the legion. She said they had been formed during the height of the Roman Empire. They were considered very prestigious and didn't accept just any one. She wrote her reply saying yes. The wolf took her letter and disappeared into the shadows.

**The red skull**

Danny Bond watched silently as the city bustled on below him. Although, he wasn't watching the beauty of the city; red x was going to attack soon and he had to be ready. A bell went off signaling a robbery. He ignored it. X was too smart to let a bell signal his appearance, and besides the cops could handle it. he crept into the large building of Wayne enterprises. He found red x where he expected him to be. there where many inventions surrounding the two boys especially chips.

"it's amazing isn't it red?" red x asked waving a hand to reference the various technology around him.

"let's just make this easy X. I arrest you and take you to the cops and you go silently." Danny said. X laughed and threw a smoke pellet. Black smoke filled the room. red skull summoned a portal to get rid of the smoke. When it cleared red X was gone. In frustration he hit the wall.

He stormed out making sure to avoid being caught by the camera's by using a portal to appear outside. He was frustrated. It was the fifth time red X had escaped from him. he heard something behind him and turned to see a white wolf behind him. it dropped a letter at his feet. Cautiously he opened it and read:

_Dear danny bond/red skull_

_You have been chosen out of many young heroes to join the beta squad of the legion of superheroes. no this is not a joke. Try outs will be held at hall of justice at 7:00 am. If you choose to attend write a reply and hand it to the messenger wolf. If you chose yes, a legionnaire will be sent ot your home and discuss arrangements with your parents. We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Shape Shifter_

_Alpha of the wolf divison_

_Legion of superheroes._

"the legion of superheroes?" he wondered aloud. Like any other hero in the world he's heard of the legion. They where said to be better than the league and much more friendly. He decided to give it a try. He wrote his reply and the wolf disapeared into the shadows.

**I would like to thank angel Grayson for sapphire Raven, and TheOriginalLegendaryMaster for red skull. I'll extend the deadline until january 10, but no later.**

**So here are the ranks now:**

**The blank spaces are places that still need to filled.**

**It's first come first serve!**

**Alpha:sapphire Raven**

**Beta 1: the red skull**

**Beta 2:**

**Delta 1:**

**Delta 2:**

**Here's what I need**

**Name:**

**Hero/villain name:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Costume:**

**History:**

**Powers:**

**Random info:**

**Enemy:**

**City(optional)**

**Nationality(optional)**


	7. Chapter 6

**So I'll be posting more chapters with the villains. **

**Mailbag:**

**TheOriginalLegendaryMaster: I'll be updating more often in Fridays and rarely any other day. I'm glad there's **_**someone **_***looks at readers* who takes the time to review this story and likes it.**

Legion of super villains headquarters

Klarion watched his counterpart Merlin performs some magic to entertain his teammate jackal who was known for being dangerously reckless if angry. For some unknown reason merlin was the only one who could calm him down.

Jackal was what some would call a werewolf. He had a long snout full of razor sharp teeth. His fur was a dark brown. His body was a mix between human and animal. Merlin was dressed like a medieval time wizard complete with a wand. His wand had a clear red orb in one end.

"Pfft, baby magic" he muttered. Jackal growled dangerously and merlin had to create a tap-dancing rabbit to keep him distracted while he reprimanded Klarion.

"Listen, boy, your friends in the light may think you are a master magician, but to me you are nothing but a child.

"Can you create a creature out of thin air?"

"No" Klarion said

"Can you summon a storm?"

"No"

"Can you cause massive pain to a person with just one word?"

"No…" Klarion said nervously

"then think twice next time you describe another's spells as baby magic" he said angrily, "he may consider turning you into a frog permanently and feed you to the birds"

By now Jackal had gotten bored with the rabbit and had been watching the two magicians. A black hawk swooped down and landed on Merlin's shoulder holding a parcel.

"Ahh, Icarus, you have Casmir's reply." Merlin said. Icarus, the hawk ignored the cat on klarion's arms who had been watching him hungrily.

"You have Casmir's reply merlin?" a woman asked. She wore a black garment which covered her entire body. She was pale and beautiful; her black hair reached her elbows and walked with a grace that could enthrall most men. Her red lips parted to show two sharp fangs.

"Yes, Lavernia" merlin said, "he says he will join us on the condition that he destroys the magician Circe"

Lavernia laughed lightly, "He has always disliked Circe especially after she left him for those heroes."

"Hey Lavy!" a voice said.

The vampires rolled her eyes to find Jokeress behind her.

"It's Lavernia, clown" She said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" she said waving a hand.

"You have the package I presume?" merlin asked after he conjured up a screen playing 'rise of the planet ape' for jackal.

"Of course, Mer" she said and held up a small chip.

"A chip? What is a chip going to do?" Klarion asked clearly not impressed.

"This, my dear boy, is the plan for weapons capable of taking down the legion of superheroes and the Justice League." Merlin said managing to calm down.

"Hey boss, I got the Wayne tech you asked for" a boy said walking in.

"Red X good. Now we are almost ready" merlin said.

"What else do we need? We got the computer chips" lex luthor said.

"Foolish peasant," the vampires said, "there is safety in numbers. We have various contacts around the world. I trust you know the hive five?"

" the teenage criminal group in jump city? yes we know of them" vertigo said.

"They are also good allies of ours. We could use their help which is why they will be coming here in a few days" merlin said stroking Icarus's feathers. "If you would excuse us"

Merlin left with jackal in tow leaving Jokeress and Lavernia with luthor, vertigo and Klarion.

"Do not get any ideas" the vampires said before leaving, "Jokeress come"

"Aye aye cap'n" she said following her.

After they had left Klarion turned to luthor and vertigo, "do we have to work with them?"

Luthor sighed, "I am not a big fan of merlin or his band, but this is the only way to defeat the Justice League and the legion of superheroes."

Mount justice….

Wally zoomed to the kitchen hoping to find a snack when he saw someone raiding the fridge. It was a boy about 17. He had black hair similar. His costume was mostly yellow except he had black gloves and shoes. A red lightning bolt was on his chest as well. He was eating a protein bar.

"Who are you?" Wally asked slowly.

"Zoom, blur's partner" he said holding out his hand.

Wally shook it.

"Zoom, are you eating all of the protein bars again?" a boy asked. His accent was British. He was dressed exactly like Robin Hood complete with the hat.

"And you are?"

"Robin hood. Protégé of archer" he said holding out his hand to Kid Flash.

"Are there any other partners that I should know about?" Wally asked.

"Let's see there's black bird, but most people call him crow or Robin" zoom said

"There's Supergirl. Don't make her angry unless you want to die a slow painful death" Robin hood said.

"Martian is our resident Martian"

"There's me and Robin here" zoom said.

"Don't forget Aquagirl,"

"And there is falcon. She's Batwoman's partner, but like Supergirl don't make her angry"

"So there are nine of you?"

"Yep, we're the legion's alpha team" Robin hood said, "I'm the leader of the alpha team"

"Alpha team?"

"It means that we are almost full-fledged members. In a few years after we complete our training we'll become 'part of the pack' as star likes to say" zoom said unwrapping another protein bar.

"We're recruiting the beta team which is reserved for our beginners. We'll be getting them in two days." Robin Hood said

Artemis chose to walk in that moment she took one look at zoom attacking the protein bar, not noticing Robin Hood or Wally, and walked out muttering about multiplying speedsters. Zoom who had seen Artemis shrugged and continued attacking his bar.

**So here's the sixth chapter. Its short I know, but it's all I have. My mom has been placing a limit in my computer use. Apparently I'm using it too much. **

**Also, remember the deadline to submit your OC is January 10. I need just three more. They can be any age, but no one younger that 13.**

**Now follow the pretty arrow, please! It's still the holidays!**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvv**

**Vvvv**

**v**


End file.
